


Backflow

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: An AU of the Othersideverse AU, sort of.





	Backflow

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the Othersideverse AU, sort of.

The bomb exploded, killing Jason instantly.

"You are safe now," said Bruce.

Jason opened his eyes. He didn't really believe that, but he wanted to see what the fuck Bruce was talking about. They were in the Cave, but it looked different, almost naked. Bruce, too, was missing most of his clothes and, Jason noticed as he narrowed his eyes, a lot of his scars.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Not-Bruce smiled. "I'm Bruce Wayne. You are just in a different universe." The smile alone would have told Jason that. It was dangerous and relaxed, and said that, whatever had driven _this_ Bruce insane, he had found a way to live with it.

"How did I get here? And how do I get back?"

"It's... a magic thing. Jason Blood owed me payment for a work I did for him, and he set up a transfer device between our universes."

Jason sat in the stone bench. "Magic, eh? You are a different Bruce, alright. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm afraid the door only opens in a very specific situation. A Robin has to die over there."

"Fuck. It's going to take me forever to get back."

"Until then" -said 'Bruce', still smiling fuck too much- "I hope you will find something to do here."

He took a couple of guns from behind his back and tossed them to Jason, who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"My universe," said Bruce, "my rules."

Jason couldn't avoid grinning. "Tell me the Joker is alive."

Bruce shrugged. "I killed him long ago. But I'm sure we'll find somebody for you."

* * * 

The first thing Steph thought after dying was 'Is this Heaven?'. She opened her eyes and saw a ripped, half-naked guy standing next to her, so that was a definite 'maybe'.

"I'm Bruce," he said in a voice she knew all too well.


End file.
